Page of Katniss "The Girl On Fire"
(my first poem "jordan" my 4th favorite) *'Jordan ' *The name makes every day new, *his smile could make the worst of storms dissipate into nothingness, *and turn the once fearsome and destructive storm *into a beautiful rainbow. * *He is a piano, *that plays a beautiful song in my head, *it's fast, *it's slow, *it's sad at times, *but mainly is happy, * *He is my *mirror, sword, and shield, *with him by my side I could weather and storm, *i know not even the arrows of my enemy's can penetrate the way we feel about each other. * *Jordan *when I hear the name all the *sadness, *anger, *and any fear all went away and was replaced with *happiness, *joy, *and a feeling of safety. * *He is my muse, *I was a blank canvas, *he was the paint that came to me, *alone we were nothing, *but together we made a beautiful portrait. * *His eyes like the deep blue sea, *whenever I am with with him I always get lost in his dark blue eyes, *they seem almost endless. * *When we talk my heart beats like a drum, *I feel like my heart will jump out of my chest , *I fear that one day it will. * *H'e gave me hope, ' *even in the darkest of days, *'the gloomiest of nights, *'''He always finds a way to make it bright, '' *even ''in the depths of my despair he would come to my aid no question asked. * *Every day I would wait for him, *I used wait, *and wait, *and wait for what felt like eternity, *when he wasn’t with me I felt empty, *almost dead inside, *But I just would sit and wait like a loyal dog, *never doubting that he would come back, *never even considering moving around or leaving my spot. * *Jordan, *so many things pop to mind when I hear the name *so many memories, *sad memories, *happy memories, *and every thing in between. *but in the end it all leads to the same thing; *me and him. * *he is my light at the end of the tunnel, *but the inside of the tunnel it’s dark, *so I race towards the light as fast as I can, *knowing that I would soon be reunited with him. * *(poem 2 "darkness within"my 3rd favorite) **Darkness, **'its presence is their, ' **'no matter how fast i run it always seems to catch me,' **'this beast i have always feared i am starting to become,' ** **'my heart turning pitch black,' **'my mind turning with it,' **'all empathy seems to have dissipated,' **'all hope disappears with the light,' ** **'the light flickers on for a moment,' **'just long enough to look into the mirror,' **'just long enough to see that i am face to face with a monster,' **'this beast, ' **'this monster,' **'is me.' ** **'the lights go out yet again,' **'i now realize that i am lost,' **'that the me i was just a month ago;' **'is now 6 feet under.' ** **'the lights come back on,' **'but that beast is still their,' **'but is only dormant,' **'all i cant think of is' **'what brought me hear,' **'what made me this,' **'for even though i may not have claws,' **'fangs,' **'teeth,' **'or red eyes,' **'i am ten times worse than the beast that dose' ** **'so all i can do now is pray' **'pray that the beast that i am wont show' **'or take over my actions' **'but its to late for that' ** **'I have already killed,' **'I have already turned into the beast within,' **'the only thing keeping me from killing this monster named Evalyn ' **'is the thought of Jordan crying over my grave,' **'so i keep living,' **'even though it is not me any more' ** **'like an ghost it comes' **'invisable' **'uncontrolable' **'scary' **'it posses me' ** **it takes over my body as i watch my body get eaten up i wonder **why me? **am i not suposed to live? **am i a mistake? **has god just forgottan about me? **'or has he just stoped caring?' ** **'but their is no reason for asking' **'as i take my final breath i know' **'that this life' **'this story' **'this dream' **'was a waist.' **'so i give in ' **'to the darkness within...' ** **'(poem number 3 "blind" my favorite)' ***I look around, ***'all i saw was darkness,' ***so I had to trust what the people who can see said, *** so i trusted them. *** ***They spoke of princes ***and princesses, ***happy ever afters, ***a land that is free, ***free of hatred , ***a land filled with understanding, ***i hear the things around me but nothing to prove they are real; ***i felt my way through, ***not knowing what lies in front of my face, ***i trust what the others tell me. *** ***For years i lived like this; ***completely blind to what’s around me, ***than it hit me like a train one day, ***i get to finally see ***and what i see isn’t pretty ***nothing like the stories described it, ***it’s poverty struck world with horrid beasts roaming around disguised as people, ***the perfect world i had always heard of was a lie. *** ***The heros, ***the kindness of others, ***the idea that good always wins, was wrong, ***was a lie, ***was a dream thought up by a mad man. *** ***the idea that no sickness is around, ***the idea that everyone has food that everyone has a place to sleep, ***the idea that bad people get what's coming to them, ***the idea that good people will be rewarded, ***is just a dream. *** ***The world i see is filled with parasites; ***Little worms and maggots feeding off of others pain, ***feeding off of others misfortune, ***feeding off of others lives, ***spending all their time trying to be something else, ***masquerading as others like them, ***by dyeing their hair, ***by altering their body surgically, ***by doing drugs, ***by plotting against and hating those who are better than them in some aspects. *** ***These blood thirsty beasts spend their time belittling those better than them ***by hurting them with word , ***by hurting them with their flaws , ***by hurting them with media, ***press, ***news, ***anything they can use, ***witch in my opinion must be ten times worse than death. ***For death is painful for only a few moments; ***This type of torture is painful for years. *** ***These beasts treat love as a game a sport almost, ***like its just something people use for entertainment , ***just another toy, ***just another tool, ***just another pass time. *** ***I have learned that is better to be blind than to have to see the world we live in, ***for this world is filled with unspeakable things. ***Evil is the first thing that pops into mind when i try to summarize this world we live in ***to live in this world is to live in limbo; ***the place between hevan and hell *** ***There are thing that i love of this world ***and they are the only things keeping me here. ***The smile on his face, ***the sound of a piano, ***the love in our hearts, ***the few people i can even consider human, ***the idea that maybe he's the one, ***but i don’t put too much money that he will. ***for the world we live in just seems to always be out for me *** ***In this limbo there are countless monsters horrid things. ***But there are a few; ***a very small amount of people i will consider human, ***those people are very rare; ***they are the people who give, ***nothing like money or toys or any tangible item , ***but they give time, ***love, ***they show compassion, ***they see more than what is in front of their faces, ***they give for the soul purpose that , ***someone will smile, ***someone will get better, ***someone will change for the best, ***someone will have a second chance, ***and they don’t care if they get money or praise out of it , ***but the fact that they helped someone in this limbo. ***'so i continue on hoping that one day 'me and another soul who i can trust ***'can run away form this horrid world and start something new...' *** ***(poem 4 masquerade its my least favorite) ***#'look in the mirror' ***#'what do you see?' ***#'when i look i see a mask,' ***#'a plastic thing,' ***#'a thing with a smile,' ***#'a thing covered in glitter,' ***#'a thing that has been drowned in perfume,' ***#'a thing that is not me,' ***# ***#'i try and try to rip off the mask but it doesn't budge' ***#'it is plastered on with lies,' ***#'with persiflage.' ***#'what have i become,' ***#'and when did i join this Masquerade?' ***(#5 one of my faveorites "Rose") ***#im ruby red, ***#my color bring people in from afar ***#my smell temps even thestrongest of willed ***#i look inosent and harmless ***#i dance in the breeze more eligentaly than any dancer ***#i am prazed for my beauty the world over ***#but be careful ***#for i have thorns ***#so if you try and pick me ***#you'll end up hurt like everyone else. Category:User Category:Songs Category:User Songs